User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary vs Mackenzie
Plot When Hilary and Mackenzie's conflict gets completely and totally out of control for the girls. Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary waking up.) *Mackenzie: "Hilary!" *Hilary: (Sighs)"What!" *Mackenzie: "Quit it." *Hilary: "Leave me alone, sissy. Sheesh! What's wrong with you." *Both: (Growling). *Gordon: "Oh no." *Olivia: "Man. Every time the girls get in a conflict, they always end up fighting." *Gordon: "We have to stop the girls before." (Mackenzie and Hilary formed a fightcloud and started fighting.) *Jackson: "Too late." *Cassidy: "They started fighting." (Before their fight gets out of hand, AJ whistles both girls to stop.) *All: "Huh." (Blaze and AJ are near the door. Cassidy, Jackson, Gordon and Olivia are standing in front of them with no idea looks.) *Both: "What!" (A few minutes later, Hilary and Mackenzie got wires on them.) *Both: "What's with the wires." *Jackson: "We sincerely decided that we are most certainly tired of you girls fighting every morning." *Gordon: "Not to mention, sister-bullying another sister." *Olivia: "And we're so done helping you with a conflict that always ends up in a rivalry." *Both: "Yeah. But she started it. No, you started it. No, you did. No, it was you who started it." *Cassidy: (Yawns)"Boring." (She pressed a button and Mackenzie and Hilary both got electrocuted.) *AJ: "Oh. Right." *Blaze: "So that's what the wires are for." *AJ: "Yeah. If anyone argues again. They pressed a button to stop them from fighting." *Both: "Yeah. But she's utterly annoying. No, you are. No, you are." *Jackson: "What's wrong with these girls, guys." (Jackson presses a button and the girls got electrocuted again.) *Both: "Yes." *Gordon: "This is Hilary and Mackenzie's final chance of their conflict. First person who started to drop out wins and they'll earn." *All: "The Ultimate Hilary Vs Mackenzie Cup." *AJ: "It's so sparkly." *Both: "Ooh. We're in." *Jackson: "Finally. I hope Hilary and Mackenzie learn to become friends since they're little." *Olivia: "Says who." *Gordon: "The girls' conflict is never gonna resolve." *All: "No, it's not. Yes, it will. Is not. Is too. Is not. Is too. Bring it on!" (The kids got electrocuted.) *All: "Huh." *Gordon: "How did we get shocked." (They noticed wires on the ground that attached to them.) *Hilary: "Ahem." *AJ: "Just as I thought." (They soon realized that Hilary and Mackenzie had given them a payback for shocking them twice.) *Hilary: "Let's get ready to." *Both: "Battle." (After prepping up for the battle.) *Hilary: "Mackenzie is so going on her good side for me." *Mackenzie: "Bring it on." *Hilary: "How do you..." *Mackenzie: "...Worked this thing." *Both: (Screaming). (They crashed into each other and their armour suits exploded upon contact. They crashed to the ground all injured and singed.) *Blaze: "So. It's a tie, right." *AJ: "Yeah." *Gordon: "Time for another round." (Meanwhile, at a field. A tank drives forward.) *Hilary: "Mackenzie. Come out and play." (The guys bring out their seats to watch. The girls get ready to fire their tanks.) *Both: (Chuckling). (They end up firing each other and their tanks exploded. The girls are all injured and singed again.) *AJ: "Huh. Another tie. How strange." *Gordon: "Time we go a little lower tech for the next round." (At a football court, Mackenzie and Hilary are ready to get fling.) *Hilary: "Are you sure about this." *AJ: "Trust me. It won't hurt a bit. In fact, it's gonna hurt a lot." *Mackenzie: "That cup will be mine." *Hilary: "It will be mine." (They fired the slingshots.) *Both: (Screaming). *Hilary: "Why did I..." *Mackenzie: "...Agreed to do this." (The girls crashed into each other and they got sent to the hospital, via the ambulance.) *AJ: "Told you it'll hurt." *Olivia: "That really hurtled more than we thought." *Gordon: "Time for another round." (At a hill, the kids got ready for another battle.) *Blaze: "Ready." *AJ: "Set." *All: "Go." (The girls raced downhill and headed for the finish line.) *Jackson: "A photo finish. And another tie." (The girls got flunged out of the beds and landed painfully on the ground.) *Cassidy: "We're gonna need another round." *Mackenzie: "Uh Hilary." *Hilary: "Stop them. Stop them now." (Mackenzie gets out a ray gun.) *Gordon: "Is that a blaster thingy." *Mackenzie: "And one for Hilary." *Hilary: "We've got an even better way to finish this tournament." (Back in the same town as before, Blaze, AJ, Hilary and Mackenzie are watching the kids compete against each other.) *All: (Talking at once). *Gordon: "I will be the super champion." *Jackson: "No I will." (Gordon flings Jackson to a nearby wall. At that very moment, Cassidy arrives in a tank.) *Cassidy: "Bring it on." (She blasted at Gordon's armour, it explodes and he falls. Olivia arrives in a tank too.) *Olivia: "Take that." (She fires at Cassidy's tank, and Jackson falls on Olivia's tank, it explodes and everyone falls, they're all injured and singed.) *Hilary: "Aww. It's a tie." *Mackenzie: "What say we go a little lower tech for the next round." (At the same football court, Mackenzie and Hilary flinged the kids straight at each other.) *All: (Screaming). (They crashed into each other.) *All: "Ooh. Whoa. Cool. Awesome." (An ambulance arrives and carries the kids inside and they drove away.) Category:Blog posts